Don't You Remember?
by XxShadowsThatDancexX
Summary: Meet Andromeda Leon, the typical demigod of Camp Half-Blood. Beside the fact she's an escapee from the Fields of Punishment. Falling in love with a certain son of Hephaestus is definitely the highlight of her unfortunate life. Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is the story based off my Submit a Demigod, and it's basically about a daughter of _. I'm not telling you, silly! It's not one of the Big Three, Artemis, Hera, or anything. I'm trying to make it a mystery! My computer likes to remove some words, which annoys me, so I tried to fix the holes.**

**Disclaimer-Let's get this straight. I don't like writing disclaimers. This stands for the entire story. I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the other characters. They belong to Rick Riordan. Some of them belong to others, thus the point of my whole submit a character. The ONLY character I own is Andromeda. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>I'm not crazy. Well, not completely, at least. I hope. Everything started off as a normal day. Well, pretty much a normal day. I slept in because my stupid alarm clock was broken, got yelled at by , the annoyingly loud caretaker of all us orphans, and ended up getting a tardy for my first period class.<p>

Yup. A normal day. You know, besides the fact that I don't remember anything before what happened two weeks ago. Literally, I woke up in the middle of Los Angeles, snuck on the nearest flight to literally anywhere (turned out it was to San Francisco), and then tricked a taxi driver to drive me to anywhere. We got to Lafayette until he realized I had no money. I slept on the streets that night, and in the morning, child services stumbled across me, and tossed me over to the local orphanage, St. Mary's. Basically, the third day after I woke up with no memory, I was already thrown into a High School with the most boring teachers on earth.

And, of course, now it was the last period of the day and with my luck, it was the most boring subject in the world. History. I mean, literally, who cares about what happened a million years ago? Who cares that the Egyptians believed in the afterlife? Does it matter if you know the names of the people who ruled over France 297 years ago? To be honest, it's not like the teacher cares what happens while she's teaching. Half the class falls asleep when she lectures us, but just keeps droning on and on.

"Now, in 1754, the rebels in the Norwedgian countryside had long since..." my teacher began , and I saw half of our classes' eyes go foggy as they stared blankely at the teacher, hoping she would notice their 'attention,' and give them a good grade.

There was a wet sloshing sound, and something trickled down the back of my neck. My hand snapped to my neck and grabbed it off, recognizing the texture before I even saw it.

A spitball.

I whirled around, eyes wide, only to see my best friend, John, giving me a sly smile, peeking the tip of his spitball launcher over his desk so I could see it. I rolled my eyes, stuck my tongue out at him, and flipped him the bird. He snickered with an annoying grin.

"Andromeda?" said my teacher (what was her name again?), and I turned to look at her in confusion. She never singled out students in class. She held her classroom phone in one hand. "The office would like to see you."

What would they want to see me for? I hadn't done anything bad! Well... Except take one teacher's glasses... And steal another's car. But I gave it back! Four hours later, of course. I had spray-painted the boy's locker-room pink, but the janitor took care of that.

There was a loud clang, and I turned around to see that John had stood up rather hastily, knocking over his desk. "I-I'll go with her." he stammered.

My teacher seemed confused. "Why would she need you to go with her? Andromeda is just going to the office."

John frowned, obviously stumped. "W-well, Anna might have to fill out forms, and she can't do that."

She nodded. "Ah, yes, her dyslexia. Sure, you can go with her." she waved her hand lazily, dismissing us. "As I was saying, General Du' Far decided to execute these rebels..."

I walked out the classroom, the door clicking behind me. I glared at John, seething, as we walked down the hallway.

"What?" he demanded, noticing my glare. "What did I do?"

John was my best friend, and he was, I'll admit, pretty handsome. He had curly brown-gold hair that was always stuffed under a San Fransisco Giants baseball cap. Not that I had anything against that, the San Fransisco Giants are my favorite baseball team. Of course, it had to be, due to the fact I lived in Lafayette, a small town by the bay. Actually, it was closer to a place called Diablo something, a huge mountain my friends and I loved to go rock-climbing on. Diablo rock? Something with an abreviation at the front...

"You made fun of me in front of the entire class!" I grumbled. "I'm _sure_ everyone wanted to know about my dyslexia."

"They already knew about it." John pointed out as we continued to walk down the bright white hallways, the gentle murmur of other teachers reaching us through the doors.

I hate it when he's right. "Yeah, well..." I struggled for a comeback. "Shut up." I muttered.

He gave a cocky grin, obviously proud he had beaten me in a verbal fight. We approached the office, and he held the door open for me. "For you, your highness." he said with a mock bow, a devilish smirk on his face.

"You'd better not have done anything." I said warningly. "I don't trust that smile of yours."

As we strode into the office, and the secretary, was holding the bleak gray office phone in one hand, and scribbling down something with the other. "Phone, dear." she said as she continued to write, as if she'd done it a million times. Then again, she probably had.

I took the phone from 's overly-manicured nails, and pressed it to my ear. "Yellow?" I asked cheerfully, wondering who it was.

"Andromeda Leon?" came a rather calm voice, and I frowned, wracking my brain for anyone who sounded like this.

"Who's asking?" I demanded.

"Ah, my dear, I'd love to tell you, but I can't be on the phone for long. Tell your protec-tell your friend, Jonathan, that it's time, and you need to come now." the voice said, keeping a steady tone.

"If you needed John, why did you call me?" I pointed out.

John cast me a strange look. "Anna, who're you talking to?"

"Ah, is Jonathan there with you? Would you please hand me over to him?" asked the voice politely.

"Yeah... Sure." I muttered, and held the phone towards John, covering the receiver. "Some weirdo on the phone wants to talk to you." I grunted, and tossed the phone to him, and he caught it easily, but I still noticed the disapproving stare from . I shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid her gaze as I eavesdropped, or more so, attempted to eavesdrop on John.

"Now? But Chiron!" he whispered. "I-Yes, I know she's older than thirteen, and I know she should be claimed by now! Her scent is powerful, not like the Big-Three-... Yes, I'm positive it's not the Big-Three, but it's stronger than the average demigod scent. Older, even."

John caught me staring at him, and spoke in a much quieter voice, and I had to strain to hear. "You've already sent a chariot? With-... Oh, a son of Apollo? But why? Oh, I guess he'd be good with the chariot... Where would we... The rooftop? We'll go as fast as we can. Be prepared, I think there might be some monsters following us... Yeah, I'll try to keep her safe. I'll try." he handed the phone to .

"Who was that?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

"No one." he said, but I could see the terror in his eyes. "Let's go." he said, and began to walk quickly from the room, with me on his heels. "Anna, you're a terrible liar, I'll give it to you straight. I know you heard my conversation."

"Am I really that bad?" I said in surprise, having thought I had been a good liar.

John flung open the staircase, and waved his hand, ushering me up the stairs, and following me close behind as we raced up the stairs. I couldn't fight the feeling we were being followed. "Yes, when you lie, your eyes start blazing, it's kinda scary." John admitted. "I see it all the time when you lie to about your homework. Aw man!" he wailed.

"What?" I demanded, and turned to look at him. His Adidas sneaked had fallen out, showing a round Styrofoam hole in the middle. Why did John need to stuff his shoe? I looked at his foot-or more importantly, where his foot was supposed to be. "Y-y-your foot." I stammered. Right where his foot should have been, the was a dark brown hoof, somewhat scratched, but still shining bright. And right where his pants met his hooves, there was some fur sticking out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a satyr." John grumbled.

"You're a sheep." I said, still in shock.

"Bla-ha-ha! A sheep! I'm part goat! I'm goat, not sheep, from the waist down!" John said with a creepy laugh.

A deep roar grumbled from lower on the staircase, sounding like a lion's roar.

John flinched, and quickly flung off his other shoe. Now he had _two_ hooves... This was getting better and better, wasn't it?

"That isn't good," I guessed "So let's start running up the stairs, sheep boy. And by the way, I don't _lie_ about my homework. I have actual reasons!"

"I'm not part sheep!" John snapped, but we started running up the stairs anyway, his hooves making weird echoing sounds against the metal staircase.

"If we die..." I said, "I'm removing you from my will."

"You don't have a will." he said pointedly.

"Shuttup." I grumbled, and realized we were at the top of the staircase. I flung the door open, blinking and leaning away from the bright light. I wasn't sure if it was the sudden sunlight I was surprised by, or the fact that all the sunlight was reflecting off of a solid gold chariot pulled by two handsome horses. Only the horses had wings.

"Whoa." I said, awestruck.

There was a loud crash behind us, and the door was ripped off it's hinges. I hound myself staring at a giant eagle. No, it was a lion... What were those called again? Griffins? It was drooling, globs of spit dangling from it's razor-sharp beak. Large claws came from it's paws, looking as if they could tear through steel. A drop of spit fell to the floor, and it's eyes narrowed.

"He _really_ needs to wipe his mouth." I said stupidly.

"Get in the chariot." John hissed, shoving me toward the glowing cart. I clambered in, and to my surprise, there was another guy in there. He held the winged horses' reigns. What are they called? Pegasuses. Pegasi. Whichever. What was going on here? Crazy griffins, pegasi, this was getting out of hand.

There was a loud screech, and I turned and looked in horror as the griffin lunged at John. John darted quickly away on his hooves, but the griffin just lunged again. It's claws caught on John's shoulder, and he cried out, blood pouring from the wound.

"John!" I screamed, trying to get out of the chariot o help him, to save him, to rescue him.

"Go!" He bellowed. "Head to camp! I-I'm sorry I failed as your protector!"

The griffin lunged again, and this time, it's claws dug deep into John's chest, right where his heart is.

"JOHN!" I howled, "NO! JOHN!" I tried to get out of the chariot, but the other kid held me back. "JOHN!" I screamed.

His beautiful calf-brown eyes looked at me in desperation, and blood streaming from his mouth, he choked out, "I'm sorry I failed you Anna. Go, get to safety." and with that, he went limp, blood pooling around him, staining the griffin's claws and beak.

"NO!" I screeched. "JOHN, WAKE UP! JOHN, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! JOH-JOHN, WAKE UP!"

But by then, the other guy had snapped the reigns, and we were off at lightning speed. "How could you leave John like that? We have to go back and get him!" I screeched.

The guy just threw me a long, sad look, and flicked the reigns again, as if to tell me that he's already dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review! Why is it so hard to comment on a story with no reviews, but it's so easy to comment on a story with 127 reviews? Please comment! The button is literally right there! Anonymous reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hay! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! This is the next chapter. Anna won't meet Leo until later, maybe chapter four or five. Hang on, guys! XD Thank you to **XxXStarkidXxX, Sadine051, Musicality101, ducks-r-homicidal, **and** Katerina Riley, **who either alerted or favorite my story. Thanks! Also, thanks (again) to **Katerina Riley** and **ducks-r-homicidal** for reviewing, as well as **Queen Alyssa. **I hope I got all of you. Words can not express how thankful I am. THANKS! =D I realize that I failed with spelling and grammar the previous chapter. Hopefully, this is better.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was in silence. The other boy tried to talk to me, but all I heard was faint murmurs, everything blocked out by my grief of losing John. Everything that had ever caused a tear to trickle down my cheeks was coming back, only it hurt much more. Losing someone is so hard and painful, more painful than it would be if you were the one dead. After you die, who knows what happens? But when you're alive, and a loved one has died, you're forced to live with it, to try to carry on with the pain of never being able to see them again. It hit me, hard. John, the only kind person in my life, was dead.<p>

I hate that feeling when you see or hear, or even think something and for that second, you feel you heart drop, and your throat swells up, and you feel the tears in your eyes, and you can't speak. You can't do anything. And then it sinks in, and it's this unbelievable feeling in your chest. Like it's collapsing on you. And all you can do next is cry. I sobbed for such a long time, face buried in my knees, shoulders heaving with each shaky breath I drew, only to burst out with another round of crying.

There was a loud screech behind us, and I whirled around to see that cursed creature, that griffin that had killed John, flying behind us, beak stained with John's blood. Fury coursed through me, and I howled, "You beast! You killed him!"

The griffin just flew faster towards us, wings pumping so fast it made my head hurt.

"No!" moaned the boy "We're almost there!" he snapped the reigns.

The griffin gave a terrifying cry, and suddenly it was hovering above us, wings whipping up gusts that lashed my hair into my eyes. I closed them, and took a deep breath, for fear that it would eat me, or kill me like it had John.

I heard the other person cry out, and I opened my eyes to see him tumbling out of the chariot, eyes wide with terror, claw marks stretched across his face. The griffin gave another screech, and I leaned against the seat, trying to seem smaller.

There was a horse's neigh, and then a whinny of a horse. I peeked my eyes open, and saw one of the horses was gone, the other's wings flapping frantically to get away from the swooping griffin. And then the griffin's eyes locked on me.

I felt cold-hearted hatred pulsing from the griffin. What had I done to upset it? With a slight tip of it's wings, the griffin veered towards me, talons raised, beak glinting sharply in the sunlight.

I've felt adrenaline rushes before. I lived for adrenaline, it kept me pumped and ready, and gave me an excuse to crash in history. But this time, staring death in the eyes, something else coursed through me, something that I'd never felt before.

Pure terror.

It hit me like lightning, and I cowered there, shell-shocked as the griffin swept closet and closer, until I screamed. It was a scream of pure horror, every inch of my body rattling with the force of this scream. The griffin screeched and began writhing with pain, and it's beady eyes filled with agony was the last thing I saw before it dropped out of sight, as if hitting a physical barrier.

I felt the chariot falling rapidly, but my mind was too dazed to acknowledge any of it. I saw people in orange shirts scrambling around, trying to avoid the falling cart. I was suddenly airborne, having been flung out of the seat.

I fell to the ground like a rock with a sickening crack. I was half-councious when I saw those orange-shirted people hovering over me. I heard one say, 'Fell from the sky like Zeus sent her!' Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Dreams are a funny thing, aren't they? They can either be bizarre, and make no sence, dreamy, (literally) and be wonderful, or terrifying, which prey on your deepest fear. I, of course had the terrfying species. My luck is turning on me. Yeah, right. Like I had any luck in the first place.<p>

All I saw was that scene, playing over and over again in my head.

John looked me in the eyes, his calf-brown eyes filled with pain and sadness, as he said to me, "I'm sorry I failed you, Anna. Go, get to safety." his tattered chest gave one last heave, and he collapsed, blood blossoming from his chest and creating a puddle around him.

It replayed again. "I'm sorry I failed you, Anna. Go, get to safety."

"I'm sorry I failed you, Anna. Go, get to safety."

* * *

><p>I awoke screaming. "JOHN!" I howled, heart pounding frantically as I looked around for my friend. He can't be dead! It must have been a dream, and illusion! John can't be dead!<p>

There was another man in the room. He had a scruffy beard and was in a wheelchair, looking at me with curiosity. "I'm surprised you survived that fall, dear one. I apologize for the loss of your protector, Jonathan."

"Who're you?" I asked suspiciously, ignoring the way my heart wrenched when he said John's real name.

"I am Chiron. Are you Andromeda Leon?" he said calmly. Hang on a minute... That was the same voice that had called me on the office phone!

"Anna." I corrected. "Are you the person who called me on the office phone?"

"Yes." Chiron said with a dip of his head. "I apologize to have caused you to leave so early. It was for the best."

"Where am I, though?" I frowned. "I remember crashing and a whole bunch of orange-shirted people, but where exactly am I?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. You are a half-blood, a demigod."

"What's a demigod?" I asked, heart pounding. Heck, if I had a name with the word 'god' in it, I'm all good!

"I believe you have learned of the Greek Gods in h-"

"Hang on a minute." I interrupted. "Zeus? Apollo? Them?"

Chiron looked up at the ceiling warily as thunder boomed. "Names have power, Andromeda."

"Anna!" I snapped. "Call me Anna! What about the Greek Gods? Don't go on a rant, I've had enough from my teachere about some historical thing or another." I then added "Why did it just thunder? It isn't raining, is it?"

"No." he shook his head. "It's just Zeus being slightly annoyed that his name is thrown around like that."

"Oh, okay. Wait a minute..." I mused. "Zeus is mad? As in a living person is making it thunder?" I spoke hastily. What was he talking about?

"The Greek gods are very much real." he said calmly, as if he said this everyday. "They aren't exactly living though, they're immortal, so I suppose it's incorrect to say that a living person would be making thunder."

"You're a loony." I told him.

"And," he added, ignoring my comment. "One of your parents is a Greek god or goddess."

I froze for a second, caught off guard. "You're crazy!" I reminded him, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Am I in a mental hospital?"

"No, you're at camp Half-Blood, although we might pass as a metal hospital. All the Greek myths and legends, they are very much real." he began to rise from his wheelchair, which was kinds creepy, because I had assumed he was paralyzed. As he got taller and taller, I noticed two things. One, his feet on the wheelchair weren't moving. Two, something white was covering his torso. He got taller and taller, and then stepped out of the empty shell, which clattered to the floor, empty. And then I noticed another thing. Three, he was part donkey from the waist down.

A loud conch horn blew in the distance, a deep, grumbling sound.

Chiron raised his head. "Ah, it's dinner now. I suppose you'll stay with the Hermes cabin until you're claimed. Come along, let's see if we can catch them on their way. I suppose you can talk to Mr.D later."

"I-I... You're a donkey!" I stammered.

Chiron stiffened and looked at me. "Donkey? I think not! I'm a centaur! Part horse, surely you remember from a history lesson!"

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry Chiron. I don't remember anything before two weeks ago."

He looked at me in surprise. "Surely not!" Chiron then frowned, and murmured, "Surely she can't be part of the prophecy. Is she from the Roman camp? Hera can't have done it to a second camper…"

"A prophecy? A roman camp? Who's Hera?" I cocked my head.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Jeez, Zeus had to calm down, if it really was Zeus who was making it thunder.

"If you don't remember anything, how did you know about the gods and goddesses you mentioned earlier?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, that! Well, I heard J-J-" I struggled to say his name. "I heard John say Apollo earlier, and Zeus someone else said earlier."

Chiron frowned. "Ah, we'll discuss this later with Mr.D. Come along." he waved his hand, and I swung my legs out of the bed, but just as I put my legs down on the ground, pain shot through my back and up my neck, giving me that painful tingling sensation you often get when you hit your funny bone. Only this time, it was all over my body.

I howled, and collapsed to the ground, writhing as pain shot down my spinal cord.

"Αγαπητέ Άδη, τι έχει συμβεί σε αυτήν?" cursed Chiron, but somehow I understood that he was saying_, Oh Hades, what has happened to her?_

The pain slowly faded, and I slouched against the bed-frame. "That didn't feel good." I announced.

Chiron looked me over for a moment. "Can you walk?"

"I believe you just witnesses my version of 'walking,' so of course I can't walk!" I snapped.

He offered me his hand, and I took it, hopping on one foot. I gingerly put the other one down, and after a slight tingling, I found I was able to walk again.

"What was that?" I asked, bewildered. What just comes when it wants, and then hurts me beyond belief, and just saunters away like nothing happened?

"I don't know." said Chiron darkly, "But perhaps we can consult the Apollo cabin after dinner, along with Mr.D. Come along now, child."

I followed him out the door, limping slightly, and we soon came upon a pavilion, basically a huge building with no roof. Chiron showed me to what was quite possibly the largest group.

"Andromeda, meet the Hermes cabin. Hermes cabin, Andromeda." he introduced us to each other.

"It's Anna!" I begged. "Why is it so hard to call me by that?"

"Hello!" called out someone cheerfully. "Do you happen to have any prized or expensive possessions?"

Everyone snickered, and I frowned, confused. Why would he ask me that? "Uhh... No."

Chiron looked at the boy warningly. "Don't think about it, Connor." he then turned to me. "Hermes is the god of messengers, travelers, and thieves."

"Oh." now it made sense why he had asked. "That clears things up." I stood awkwardly, not wanting to sit down next to people I didn't know.

"Why don't you sit down next to Connor?" suggested Chiron. "I can find you after you finish." and then he walked away, hooves clip-clopping against the floor.

I sat down next to Connor, a guy about my age with curly brown hair, an impish smile, and dimples that looked as though they were permanently crafted into his face. "Are you undetermined or is Hermes your father?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know, have you been claimed yet?" he asked impatiently.

"No, I haven't." I said awkwardly. "How long will it take?"

"You're about sixeen, right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I think." I said, feeling stupid for not even knowing.

"What do you mean by 'you think'? What kind of answer is that?" he laughed teasingly.

I liked this kid. He was lighthearted and friendly, and luckily not hostile. Hopefully most of the camp was like this. "I don't exactly remember anything. Not before two weeks ago, anyway." I admitted, feeling awkward.

"Eh, don't worry about it then. All demigods are supposed to be claimed by age thirteen, so I guess it'll happen soon, maybe at the campfire or something." Connor shrugged.

"Hey Anna, right?" someone from across the table asked. Strange, he looked identical to Connor. After I nodded, he continued. "Were you the one who dive-bombed us when we were trying to play basketball?"

"S-sorry." I stammered.

Connor grinned. "Wow Anna, why would you do that to us? It's unbelievably-"

"Incredibly unbelievably-" added the other kid.

"Crazy of you!" finished Connor, shooting the other kid a glare. "C'mon Travis, I've had enough of you without you interrupting my sentences!"

Travis cackled. "C'mon, it's obvious you can't get enough of me!"

"Just like you can't get enough of Katie?" Connor challenged.

"Are you related?" I interrupted their argument.

Connor looked up. "Yeah. We're-"

"Unfortunately-" put in Travis.

"Twins." Connor glared at Travis. "Stop doing that!"

I licked my lips, suddenly realizing I was very parched. I glanced at my glass, only to discover it was empty. "Why is my cup empty?" I asked in confusion. "And there are no pitchers..."

"Just say to the cup whatever you want and it'll appear." Travis told me. "And there's free refills! Actually, everything here is free! Even the food!"

Connor elbowed Travis "No, it isn't. In order to eat anything, you have to pay us twenty bucks. So, if the only thing you want is drinks, then fine. If you want to eat, you got to give us some money." Claimed Connor, looking me deep in the eyes, as if it would convince me.

"You're lying." I said bluntly.

"Dang it!" groaned Connor. "I really want Coke!"

"Why don't you ask your cup for it?" I suggested, and turned to my own cup. "Water?" I said, feeling stupid. It filled to the brim with water.

"Oh yeah." said Conner, and said to his cup, "Coke." His cup filled with coke.

"Don't mind him." said Travis with a wink. "He's just incredibly stupid."

"Hey!" said Connor indigently.

"Hmm... Sprite?" I said to the goblet, and it changed to sprite. "Purple sprite!" I said cheerfully, purple being my favorite color. It immediately turned purple, and I took a sip. Delicious!

I loud sound echoed through pavilion, and I turned to see Chiron, who had apparently stomped his hoof to get our attention.

"Today we have a new camper!" he announced.

"That's you!" Conner muttered to me.

"Andromeda Leon, would you please stand up?" asked Chiron.

I got to my feet nervously, feeling every eye on me. "Anna!" I squeaked.

"Leon means lion in Spanish!" someone from across the room called out, and a couple of people snickered. One person gave a meowing sound.

A man who had lazily been sitting down next to Chiron stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair. He wore a leopard print shirt and looked sort of like a baby angel. Well, a baby angel that had been smoking pot since he was ten, and had aged thirty years. So basically, a thirty-year-old former angel drug addict. He looked as though he'd been electrocuted, his curly black hair nearly standing on end.

"Mr.D?" asked Chiron. "Are you alright?"

"Andromeda Leon?" he said, looking at me with either surprise or malice, I couldn't tell.

Something came over me. I knew this man from somewhere, but as I struggled for an answer, I found myself getting down on one knee, head bowed. "Sir Dionysus." I said humbly. "My Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, as do favorites and alerts. You want me to be happy, right? You know I love cliffhangers. =D You might have guessed who her dad is, but I'm not telling if you haven't!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this. I'll put the Authors Note at the bottom this time.**

* * *

><p>Dionysus, or as the others called him, Mr.D, looked me over, then spoke to me in Greek, which strangely, I understood. "Androméda, ti káneis edó̱? Boreíte échasan ti̱ zo̱í̱ tous! Pó̱s sto kaló káneis?" was what it sounded like. <em>Andromeda, what are you doing here? You were killed! How in the world are you here?<em> was what it meant.

"Kýrios Dionýsou! Iketév̱o̱ gia synchó̱resi̱, kýrié mou, í̱moun aproetoímastos gia mia tétoia epíthesi̱." I found myself saying._ Lord Dionysus! I beg for your forgiveness, my lord, I was unprepared for such an attack_, was what it translated to.

Connor looked at me. "Hey Anna, what's going on?" he said suspiciously.

I snapped out of it. "Wait, what did I say? W-what's going on?"

Dionysus looked at me, tiny eyes analyzing me. "Andromeda, don't you remember me? Or more importantly, how are you alive? You were killed by a hellhound more than thirty thousand years ago!"

"I-I what?" I said nervously.

Dionysus looked at Chiron. "Tell me Chiron, that this girl doesn't share the same name as the other Andromeda Leon. Tell me that she doesn't look exactly the same as the Andromeda we knew thirty thousand years ago."

Chiron looked at me, and then his forehead creased with thought. "She looks exactly the same." he murmured. "But how... How is this possible?" he looked me up and down. "You were sentenced to the Fields of Punishment."

The entire pavilion erupted with talk and shouting.

"How does she know Mr.D?"

"What do they mean? She lived thirty thousand years ago?"

"This is crazy! How is she alive?"

"Is she a god?"

But one voice broke out above the rest. "She's dangerous! If she was in the Fields of Punishment, why in the world is she in our camp?"

I turned to the source of the voice. There, standing up as I to rival me, was a boy about my age. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that dropped into his eyes, and harsh, unforgiving bright blue eyes. Or should I say eye, he had a black eye patch over his right eye. No, his left eye. He was tall, and sneered at me.

Something about him didn't feel right. My hand reached behind me, and fingered the silver cutting knife, before grabbing it, and sliding it into my sleeve, but I kept my hand on it. "Listen, okay? I don't remember anything other than the fact that I woke up in the middle of LA with no memory about half a month ago."

More murmuring broke out.

"Just like Jason!"

"LA is where the Underworld is, right?"

"How did she escape the Underworld?"

The eye patch kid continued to glare at me. "So, what'd you do? Murder someone? Steal things? You don't belong here."

"Now that is offensive." I heard Travis mutter.

I stiffened, and without thinking, I withdrew the silver knife from my sleeve, and flung it at him, a flash of silver passing through the air at the speed of lightning. I had been aiming for his temple, but instead it grazed his cheek, leaving a long gash before burying itself into one of the marble columns. Blood seeped down his cheek as he gave a ferocious snarl.

Chiron stomped his hoof. "Anna!" he said angrily.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision. "I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO MY MOTHER OR FATHER WAS! I D-D..." I broke down sobbing, shoulders shaking. "I DON-N-N'T EV-EVEN KNOW WHA-WHAT I-I-I DID TO GO-O TO T-THE FIEL-LDS OF PUN-PUNISHMENT, WHATEVER THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT ARE!"

I began to shake, my entire body quivering. My eyesight went red, as though pure fury was covering me.

"Andromeda! Calm down!" I faintly heard Chiron say. "Jace, don't make her any angrier!"

"She's a monster!" the eye patch boy, Jace, howled. Two other girls stood up from other tables began to shout, "You're a monster!'

And then I exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's Point of View<br>**  
>It was sorta confusing. It started off normal, you know, Chiron (the horse guy, invade you still haven't figured that out) announced we had a new camper, Andromeda Leon. She sounded like a mouse when she said 'Anna!'<p>

You know, since my mom often said stuff to me in Spanish, I couldn't help it. "Leon means lion in Spanish!" I announced. My cabin mates snickered, and one of them did a cat impression by meowing.

Anna wasn't exactly pretty. She had waist-length chocolaty brown hair, but it was more of a dark chocolate color. She had the most vivid green eyes I'd even seen. Literally, they were neon green, like something you'd see on the terminator. They were like a green fire, ferocious and dangerous, yet warm and comforting at the same time. She was skinny, not stick-skinny like those Aphrodite girls (don't tell Beauty Queen!), but still skinny. She was somewhat short, at about 5"3 or so, about the same size as Piper. You know, Beauty Queen and Anna actually looked alike. Maybe Anna's an Aphrodite girl. Then again, Anna isn't exactly that pretty (no offense to her), so I guess that wouldn't make sense. She looked slightly Spanish, so I suppose that's where she got the last name.

Mr.D suddenly got to his feet, looking horrified. "Andromeda Leon?"

I bit my tongue, holding back my comment of, 'No duh, what do you think her name is?' when I remembered that Dionysus could vaporize me. Yeah, I guess I should keep that in mind later.

It was pretty creepy when she got down on one knee, (was she going to propose?..) and said humbly 'Sir Dionysus, my lord.'

Yeah, the fact that Mr.D is this girls' lord is really going to help me sleep at night. Just the fact that Mr.D is worshiped is enough to make me gag. Then again, he's a god, of course he's worshiped! I can be so stupid sometimes.

Just don't tell Piper I admitted it, or she would have my head.

They started having a debate or something in Greek, but I sorta lost them after a while. Then Anna snapped out of it. "Wait, what did I say? W-what's going on?" She squeaked, sounding a little like a mouse. To tell the truth, Anna looked like a mouse, with her brown hair and, well, mousy, heart-shaped face. She even had teeth on the large side to go along with it.

Mr.D then said, "Andromeda, don't you remember me? Or more importantly, how are you alive? You were killed by a hellhound more than thirty thousand years ago!"

Shoot, she was killed? Thirty thousand years ago... Or more importantly, how was she alive? This was getting confusing. "I-I what?" she asked.

"Tell me Chiron, that this girl doesn't share the same name as the other Andromeda Leon. Tell me that she doesn't look exactly the same as the Andromeda we knew thirty thousand years ago." Shoot, Chiron knew her too?

"She looks exactly the same." Chiron said, "But how... How is this possible?" he looked me up and down. "You were sentenced to the Fields of Punishment."

Holy Hephaestus! From the Fields of Punishment? Shoot, this girl was a tough chick! I wonder what she did to deserve it?..

Everyone began shouting things out, which was crazy. Usually it was me who was shouting, but I was mulling over the fact that she was in the Fields of Punishment!

Jace, a son of Apollo, stood up. Even after acknowledging him for a while, and knowing he's alive, his eye patch still terrified me. Who knows what his eye actually looks like? It was taken out by an empousai **(AN-Did I spell that right?) **before Piper, Jason and I got to camp, so I never really found out. "She's dangerous! If she was in the Fields of Punishment, why in the world is she in our camp?"

I hate to admit it, but Jace was right. She shouldn't be here if she was that dangerous.

Anna stiffened, I could see it from across the room. She was really wound up. "Listen, okay? I don't remember anything other than the fact that I woke up in the middle of LA with no memory about half a month ago."

Just like Jason... She didn't remember anything. Was that good or bad? Maybe she was from the Roman camp, maybe she was a part of Hera's plot. Juno's plot. Whichever. I looked over at Jason, at the Zeus table. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, as if he was going crazy. He probably was, just saying.

Jace kept going, which I was beginning to see wasn't a great idea. "So, what'd you do? Murder someone? Steal things? You don't belong here."

I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't something that goes along the lines of Anna throwing a knife at Jace. It hit his cheek, then dug into the pillar behind him.

I don't blame Chiron, it was oblivious he was really freaked out. "Anna!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!" She screamed, "I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO MY MOTHER OR FATHER WAS! I D-D..." She broke down sobbing, shoulders shaking, tears streaking her face. "I DON-N-N'T EV-EVEN KNOW WHA-WHAT I-I-I DID TO GO-O TO T-THE FIEL-LDS OF PUN-PUNISHMENT, WHATEVER THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT ARE!"

"Andromeda, calm down!" Chiron bellowed, which surprised us all. Chiron never shouted. I threw another glance at Anna, who was shaking so furiously, it was as if there was an earthquake inside of her.

"She's a monster!" Jace snarled, which was obviously. A stupid move. Two of his cronies, Artemis and Ivana, (although she preferred to be called Avani) stood up to accompany him.

"She's a monster!" Artemis and Avani echoed Jace. Artemis was a daughter of Athena, Avani was one of Piper's siblings, a daughter of Aphrodite. It's sad how they both accompany Jace at all times, when they should be with someone hotter, like me. Literally, I'm hotter, I can control fire. Long story.

Then all hell broke loose. Anna exploded, as in actually, dynamite-like exploded.

No, she didn't explode, I was mistaken. The ground around her had exploded, to be filled with huge, twenty-feet long, five-feet wide vines that lashed dangerously. The Hermes cabin went scrambling for cover, and the Stoll brothers ended up near the Hephaestus table.

"Connor, Travis, what the heck is going on?" One of my cabin mates, Nyssa asked.

"Like she should know!" Travis said at the same time Connor said, "Anna exploded!"

"ANNA!" Mr.D's eyes glowed purple. "Calm down."

Anna's eyes flashed purple, as if she was possessed by Mr.D. She floated off the ground for a second, then collapsed to the floor, motionless. The vines snapped back into the ground, leaving large holes.

Mr.D sat back down. "Would someone take Allen back to the Big House?" Wow, Mr.D had known Anna thirty thousand years ago, and he still got her name wrong...

Shouting and murmuring broke out, the shock obviously setting in. People were screaming, food was flying, and the Stolls were chucking pizza slices at the Demeter cabin.

Chiron stomped his hoof, and the noise died down. A stray pizza slice hit Katie on the head. "Would an Apollo camper please take Anna to the Big House? Would the Hephaestus cabin mind patching the hole in the floor." Chiron sighed, "Would another Apollo camper take care of Jace?"

"I don't need any help!" Jace snapped. "I can heal myself!" Jace, being a son of Apollo, probably would heal himself.

"Leo, let's go." Nyssa said, geting to her feet. The rest of my cabin got to their feet as well. I threw another glance at Jace.

As Jace began to storm out of the Pavilion, another piece of pizza hit hit square on the head. I turned to the Stolls, and found Connor, a huge grin plastered on his face, cheese dripping from another piece of pizza in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thank you to _ for reviewing! Also, thank you to everyone who favoritedreviewed! You guys make my day. ^-^ Soooooooo... This is Bear, saying THANK YOU! (Don't ask why I'm called Bear. It's a long story, but it has to do with my incredibly oversized hands. =D) You see that review button down there? Reviews make fluffy bunnies, adorable puppies, little kittens, and baby ducklings happy! SO CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**This is Bear, signing out! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! Again, I know I say this all the time, but thanks for reading! Oh yeah, and Anonymous or someone you know, I know who you are... The fact that you said 'I posted on your story!' the next day during P.E. didn't add to the mystery of the whole anonymous prospect... Anyway, thank you to everyone who review/favorite/alerted, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>

Next I woke up, it was like someone had pressed the replay button. I woke up in a room with someone I didn't know, and pain all over my body.

There was Chiron in the corner, in horse form, a girl crouched over me, another girl in the was glaring daggers at Chiron, and a handsome boy looking at me with a flirty smile.

"Oh! You're awake!" the girl above me said. She had long golden blond hair, that curled slightly at the end, and bangs that fell into her eyes. The tips were dyed dark blue and she had bright blue streaks in her hair. She had goldenish-bronze colored eyes that looked like they were drops of sunlight or something. Jeez, I'm starting to sound optimistic. Cue the evil laugh. She was slightly pale with freckles across her nose, and was grinning goofily. "I'm Electra Dictino, but you can call me Ele. Violet calls me , so that sorta stuck too."

A girl in the corner shrugged. "You're too damn optimistic for my liking, . Besides, you're a daughter of Apollo, it fits." she shot another angry glare a Chiron.

"Are you feeling alright, Anna? Mr.D had to enter your mind to make you stop." Chiron explained.

"Stop what? All I remember is exploding." I frowned. Everything else after that was a blur. I remember people screaming, and something that had to do with pizza, but that was all.

"You attacked us." the boy said smoothly, giving me a smile. "I'm Trent." Trent was, I'll admit, pretty hot. He had black hair, cut short and tousled, and vivid purple eyes that sparkled as if he was crazy. Then again, he probably was, like everyone else at this godforsaken camp. He stood pretty tall, and about six foot solid, and looked pretty muscular. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw, like something you'd see on a male model. He had a tattoo down his right arm, and a scar in the shape of a bite mark on his left.

"Ah, yes, thank you Electra for helping out Anna, but you can go join your cabin at masters archery now. I'll meet you there soon." Ele bowed to Chiron respectfully, and walked out of the room, and Chiron continued. "Violet has to show you around camp for punishment of breaking Christopher's leg,"

"He's better now." Violet said angrily. "He can sort of hobble around now! It was his fault that he poked me!"

_Wow_. He poked her, and she broke his leg. I _definitely_wanted this girl to show me around. Note the sarcasm.

"And Trent volunteered to go with Violet to show you around." Chiron continued, ignoring Violet's comment.

Trent gave me a wink. "I wanted to see the gorgeous, all-powerful for myself."

Alright, I was starting to get freaked out by his flirting. "Right..." I said, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. "Let's go..." I added awkwardly.

I waved a goodbye to Chiron, who dipped his head, and walked outside with Violet and Trent. I flinched at the bright sunlight, but after my eyes adjusted, I turned to them. "Where first?" I asked.

"The cabins are over there." Violet said in a monotone voice, sounding incredibly bored. "The climbing wall is over there, the mess hall is over there, the campfire is over there, and the woods are over there. The tour's finished, can I go now?"

"No." Trent said. "We have to actually show her around, not just point things out. Let's show her the cabins first."

Trent began to walk toward the cabins, Violet dragging her feet and mumbling about how she didn't want to do this. I felt sorta bad for her, but kept my mouth shut.

"That is the Zeus cabin, the Hera cabin, the Poseidon Cabin, the Hades cabin, and the Artemis cabin. Normally, they're all empty. However, Jason Grace is a son of Zeus, Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon, and Nico is a son of Hades. If the Hunters come to visit, they stay in the Artemis cabin." began Trent, pointing at the cabins in turn.

"Except for the fact that Percy Jackson is missing, Nico is missing half the time, and Jason... Well, you probably heard earlier that Jason is like you, he doesn't remember anything. If you were telling the truth." Violet said, throwing me a glance.

"Oh, I was. I don't remember anything." I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to conjure something from my past... And then, and unbearable pain ripped through my forehead. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>I was running. From what, I had no idea. There was a women beside me, brown, almost black, hair flying, blue eyes wide with terror. It wasn't long until she stopped, leaning against a tree for support. I lay down, breathing heavily, feeling both exhausted but too scared to fall asleep, as if I fell asleep, something bad would would happen. Something tickled my cheeks, and it was then that I realized I was crying. From fear, or who knows what else. "Agapi̱toí Andromeda, parakaloúme na mi̱n klápso̱. ótan xypní̱sete, prinkípissa mou, óla tha eínai entáxei. Den ypárchoun álla térata, móno eseís kai egó̱, glykiá mou. S 'agapó̱, kai sas ypóschomai óla tha páne kalá." The women said to me, stroking my cheek with her thumb. She then tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. <strong>(Dear Andromeda, please don't cry. when you awake, my princess, everything will be alright. No more monsters, just you and me, sweetheart. I love you, and I promise everything will be fine.)<strong>_

_"Échete ypóschesi̱? Sas ypóschomai típota állo tha symveí? Échete ypóschesi̱?" I croaked, rubbing my eyes, and looking at my mother with sadness. My mother... Yes, this women was my mother! **(Do you promise? Do you promise nothing else will happen? Do you promise?)**_

_"Ypóschomai sweetie, óla tha eínai entáxei. Tha parakolouthí̱sete páno̱ sas." **(I promise sweetie, everything will be alright. I'll watch over you.)** My mother murmured, "Ró̱ti̱sa ton Kýrió tou Dionýsou gia na parakolouthí̱soun páno̱ apó emás, kathó̱s kai ólo̱n to̱n állo̱n theó̱n. Zí̱ti̱sa apó ton Diónyso na mas voi̱thí̱sei na koimi̱thoún me asfáleia, kai gia na vevaio̱theíte óti í̱mastan asfaleís apó térata."** (I asked Lord Dionysus to watch over us, as well as all the other gods. I asked Dionysus to help us sleep safely, and to make sure we were safe from monsters.)**_

_"Pistév̱ete óti tha leitourgí̱sei? Tha tous theoús rolói péra apó mas?" I whispered, my eyes already drooping. **(Do you think it will work? Will the gods watch over us?)**_

_Then, my dream/vision/flashback took a turn for the worse. My mother suddenly stiffened, and her eyes flashed. A twig snapped in the thick undergrowth behind us. I turned and looked into the forest, and found myself facing a pair of bright red eyes, glittering with malice and bloodlust like diamonds._

_"I-I ... Aaa! Androméda, parakaló̱, tréchei makriá! Pí̱gaine, mi̱n tous afí̱seis na se piásei! Tréxte!" **(I-I... Ahh! Andromeda, please, run away! Go, don't let them catch you! Run!) **My mother screamed, and I staggered to my feet, heart pounding. My mother had prayed to Dionysus to protect us, why wasn't he? Had we done something wrong?_

_And then the creature stepped from the bushes. Or more appropriately, trampled over the bushes. It charged at my mother, who gave a frightened scream, and turned to run, but it was too late. One of it's jet-black paws caught her on the side of the head, and she went down like a rock, laying unmoving among the leaves and debris on the muddy ground. The large black dog turned to me, and began to take large steps toward me, but it took them slowly, as if to taunt me. I backed up, stumbling, trying to get away, but I knew there was no hope._

_I was as good as dead._

_The oversized dog got down low, and then sprung heading right toward me. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was too late. Blackness covered everything. Now, I was dead._

* * *

><p>"Yposchethí̱kate! Yposchethí̱kate Poté den tha ME ADEIA! OCHI! MANA! Parakaló̱, mi̱n me afí̱neis! MI̱TERA, OCHI!" <strong>(YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! NO! MOTHER! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! MOTHER, NO!)<strong> I screamed, and then my vision came back into sight. Both Violet and Trent were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Jesus, I'm right here!" said Violet, bewildered. "Calm down, and anyway, I'm not your mother!"

"Yeah... Are you feeling alright? You were literally fine, then you were 'ahhhhh!' and then you were 'Yposch-...' yeah, I'm not even going to go there, but you were all 'greek!' Are you okay?" asked Trent, "Are you crazy? I feel like you are." He gave me a sly wink. "But it's okay if you are crazy. I like crazy girls."

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly, my brain aching more than ever, as if I had a migraine, or a headache, or even a brain-freeze multiplied by ten. "Hey, can we sit down for a second?"

"No." said Violet. "Not until we finish the tour."

"Ah, c'mon, we can sit down in the Zeus cabin, I feel like we should talk to Jason." suggested Trent. "I doubt Chiron or Mr.D would object to that."

"Whatever." Violet grunted. "Let's just go." she herded me to the Zeus cabin, Cabin One, the largest of the cabins. Trent knocked on the door, and about three seconds later, it was flung open.

It was a girl, about my height, with choppy brown hair that looked as if she'd attempted to cut it herself. She had green eyes... No, blue eyes... No, brown eyes... Alright, she had color changing eyes. This was a camp for half gods, I gotta expect the unexpected, right?

"Hi Piper." Said Trent smoothly, "I-"

"Shuttup, pretty boy, let me do the talking." interrupted Violet. She waved her hand at me. "This is the new camper, you know the one that attacked us-"

"I don't remember that." I grumbled. Trent was somewhat sulking from the 'pretty-boy' comment, but I decided not to say anything about it.

Violet went on, ignoring me. "Anyway, you know how she said she can't remember anything? We thought it would be interesting if she met Jason."

"Oh, yeah!" Piper, the girl at the door smiled. "What if Jason gets his memory back!" she stepped aside, and Violet, Trent, and I stepped inside.

There was one other boy inside. He had blonde hair that was slightly on the longer side with electric blue eyes and a small scar under his lip. He looked me right in the eye, and his eyebrow furrowed, as if he was trying to remember something. I tried to leave my mind blank, recalling what had happened last time I dug into my heavily locked memories. I felt nothing for this boy, I obviously didn't know him in the past.

I decided to break the ice. "Uhh... Hi."

"Hiya." He said calmly, continuing to look me in the face.

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my head. "I-... You don't ring a bell."

"Neither do you." Jason (I'm assuming that's his name,) admitted. "Sorry."

I shrugged, "Nothing to be worried about. The most frustrating thing is that I know things, but the moment I try to focus on things, they slip away. Chiron and Mr.D, for example, I know them, I know I do, but I don't know how... It's so aggravating." I sighed.

"Yeah, same for me." Jason said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Anna." I added.

"Jason." He replied.

"Ah well, we should get going before one of my cabin mates decides to dunk your head in a toilet." Violet shrugged, slinging me over her shoulder.

_Slinging me over her SHOULDER_.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "Put me down!" I wailed.

"Nope." She said brightly, and we walked out of there, me thrashing as hard as I could, and Vi scoffing at my feeble attempts to make her put me down.

"Pretty boy?" Trent whimpered. "Pretty boy?"

**And... That's the wrap, folks! Tune in next week for the next chapter of 'Don't You Remember?' and don't forget to brush your teeth, kiddies!**

**Yeah, I'm an idiot, but I knew that WAAAAY before you did!**

**Also, I forget if I mentioned this before, but it's a song title 'Don't You Remember' by Adele. It's not a song-fic, but it's such a pretty song, I wanted to use it as the title for my story. So, check out the song, and...**

**Bonjour!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I failed to update for the past month or so! I've been grounded from the computer because my grade slipped, but we had a test that counted for 75% of our grade, so I'm unto an A+. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>  
>We passing the forges, Violet and Trent grunting, obviously not as impressed by it's smokestack and loud noises as I was. "Wow!" I marveled. "Th-this is so amazing!" I laughed cheerfully. "Uh... Wow!"<p>

"Hey, monster." I heard a voice sneer behind me.

I whirled around and saw the eyepatch kid... What was his name? Jace... His name was Jace. He was flanked by two girls, the same ones that had accused me like he did of being murderous.

"Go away." Violet grunted. "Before I make you."

"Please, Violet." Scoffed one of them. "You're outnumbered."

The other one visibly deflated a bit. "We're tied Avani, we're tied. We both have three people."

Avani scowled. "Yeah, well... You always have to be right, don't you Artemis?"

"That's what being an Athena kid is all about, stupid know-it alls." Vi mumbled under her breath.

"Hang on a minute, Artemis? You're the goddess Artemis?" I said in surprise, missing Vi's 'daughter of Athena' remark completely. Hey, I can be stupid, what do you expect?

"Oh, yes, she's totally the goddess Artemis." said Avani sarcastically. "Absolutely."

"Hey!" Artemis said indignantly.

I resolved that she wasn't the goddess Artemis pretty easily. "Right... Violet, Trent, can we go now?" I turned to leave, but found I was blocked, Jace standing in my way, grinning deviously.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said angrily. I suddenly felt my shirt tightening around my neck, and I cried out as I was slammed against the forge's walls.

His fistful of my shirt left me almost no neck space, and it had me choking for air. I flailed feebly, watching Vi and Trent being held back by the two girls, Avani and Artemis. Artemis seemed like she was having a little trouble holding Vi back. All right, Artemis was barely holding on, but she was still holding Violet back, which troubled me. Avani seemed to be enjoying herself by holding Trent back, but I didn't really care. All that cared to me right now was that fact that I was losing my air supply, and fast.

"Stop. It." I rasped, black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

"No!" Jace snarled, pushing me harder against the wall. I gurgled pitifully, struggling against his iron-hard hands.

"Stop it, man!" came the irritated cry of a voice I slightly recognized. Was it... The guy that had announce my name meant lion in Spanish? "Let the kitten go!"

The hand dropped from my neck, and crumpled to the ground, crying out and coughing hard, my hands massaging my probably-bruised neck. When my eyes came back into focus, Jace and his cronies were gone, replaced my Vi and Trent hovering over me, along with another guy I didn't quite recognize.

He was medium height, slightly taller than me with messy dark brown hair, and brown eyes, his arched eyebrows looking like something out of a fashion magazine that the girls at my school always toted around, treating it like it was the bible. He had slightly tan skin, but he was better described as a Latino model. The most noticeable thing was his devious smile, as if he was plotting something sinister or mischievous.

"Kitten?" I rasped. It sounded like something a couple would call each other. I shuddered inwardly.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Best I could come up with, chicka."

"Thanks." I grunted, getting to my feet and dusting off my pants. "I 'preciate it."

A loud conch horn blew in the distance. Vi perked up. "The campfire. Maybe you'll be claimed." she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Kitten will be claimed!" suggested the other boy cheerfully.

"My name is Anna." I said, irritated. "Anna. What is so hard about that? First horse-man, now you!"

Trent snickered. "Chiron must really love that he's being referenced to as Horse Man."

"Shut up." I shot back at him.

"See you later, Kitten!" called the boy, running off to meet the stream of orange-shirted people streaming from the forges. "Hey, Nyssa!" I heard him call, before his voice faded into the distant grumble of other people's conversations.

"He's irritating." noted Vi, before beginning to walk towards where others were gathering, flames dancing high into the air.

"That has to be some sort of fire hazard." I noted.

Trent shrugged. "See you later!" and then jogged off to join another cabin.

I was left all alone.  
><em><br>Where should I go?_

Should I just wait here for rescue?

Or do nothing?

I began to panic._  
><em>  
>"Hey, Anna!" came two voices I was relieved to hear. I turned around to see Connor and Travis Stoll, the Hermes cabin following them like ducks. "Let's go!" they called out, and I fell into line behind a girl who's name, I think, was Sara.<p>

When the Hermes cabin took a seat on the logs, I sat down between Connor and a tall guy named John, but I didn't pay much attention to him, mostly because he was... Well, he was named John. The fire roared in front of us, a vivid red, stretching higher into the sky than I would have thought imaginable.

The Apollo cabin lead us in a sing-a-long, and Trent looked small against his cabin mates. I noticed Electra Dictino, the girl who had healed me. As I turned to Connor to say something, I noticed him eyeballing Ele.

"Oh my god." I whispered, elbowing Connor. "You like Electra Dictino."

Connor flinched. "What? No I don't." he scoffed, and I looked at him pointedly.

"Then why were you totally eyeballing her?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"I do not!" said Connor indignantly.

"Yes, you do." Travis put in.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Connor and Travis began to chuck marshmallows at each other, but I quickly turned away after a marshmallow pelted me in the eye, curtsey of Travis's slightly uncoordinated throwing.

I found myself looking in that boy's eyes. The one that called me Kitten, even though I had told him my name was Anna. He flashed me a faint grin, and mouthed 'Kitten' just to piss me off. My eye twitched involuntarily.

It had worked. He had officially pissed me off. I grabbed a marshmallow from the arguing Stolls, and chucked it as hard as I could at him. It hit him on the nose, and he sneezed on a Nemesis camper next to him, which was pretty hilarious, because the Nemesis guy slugged him hard on the arm.

Mission accomplished.

As the Apollo cabin finished the song that, admittedly, no one had been singing along to, Chiron dismissed them, and they all crowded against each other, fighting to get some marshmallows.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the air. It was so blinding, my eyes ached just looking at it. "Holy crap," I muttered, looking away from the bright light.

"Lord Hermes, for what are we your pleasure?" Came Chiron's calm and polite question, and as the light faded, I turned to see a tall man, wearing a Greek tunic and winged sandals, but the biggest thing I noticed was his resemblance to Connor and Travis. Actually, his resemblance to the entire Hermes cabin.

"He's a god." I said faintly. "So you aren't lying..."

"Nope!" said Connor, grabbing a marshmallow from his lap and popping it in his mouth. "That's our dad."

Hermes coughed, and then said, "I have a message from Olympus for the new camper, Anna Leon."

At least he got it right. I stood up, ignoring the strange stares. This happened every day, right? Isn't this how people are claimed? "Hey." I said calmly.

"Okay, and... Annabeth Chase."

A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes (they scared me a bit) stood up as well.

Hermes turned to Annabeth, and said, "Zeus and the other gods want you to know that they did not break their promise to Percy Jackson."

I noticed Annabeth flinched when the name Percy Jackson rose up. Wasn't Percy Jackson a son of Poseidon? Vi had said that, I think.

"The only reason Anna won't be claimed is because her parent is dead." Hermes said calmly, his sandals flapping feebly.

My vision blurred, and a loud buzzing sounded in my ears. "What? M-my parent is dead?" I croaked.

Hermes turned to me, and looked me deep in the eyes. "Yes, your parent is dead. If you haven't realized it yet, your father is Pan."

Chiron bowed his head. "As I suspected. Andromeda Leon, a daughter of Pan. You are the same person I knew so long ago." Chiron, so proud and calm, suddenly sounded weak and old. "How you came back, I don't know." he looked me deep into the eyes. "But it is not a good omen."

* * *

><p><strong>So... Anna's parent is Pan, and she met Leo. What did you think? Review, peeps! The button's right there! ;)<strong>


End file.
